Emotion
by NarglesInTheMistletoe
Summary: She had never been good with people. Never good with emotions, more to the point. Never good at reading them. But there are nine, and only nine, that are clear in her mind. One-shot, nine moments of Bellatrix's life.


**Woah! Another Black-sister fic. This time about Bellatrix though; Andromeda and Narcissa had their turn.**

**Pleeeease review! X**

**

* * *

**

**1. Disappointment**

Their Father's profuse cursing and screams for his second daughter to leave and never return ring through the huge home.

She appears at the top the stairs, accompanied by her only remaining sister, and the two look down upon the third.

The light brown eyes of Andromeda turn upwards to meet her dark ones, as well as Narcissa's blue.

Narcissa crumples under the pressure, and tries to depart from her side, ready to run to Andromeda, to beg her forgiveness. But she holds her youngest sister back.

Andromeda catches this notion, and fixes her with such a ferocious stare she herself begins to crumple. But she holds her ground.

Andromeda shakes her head, her eyes gleaming with disappointment before she turns to leave. To leave forever.

**2. Shock**

The man looks tiny under the pressure. Beads of sweat surface on his forehead. He quivers with anticipation. He stares up at her from his insecure perch on one knee. His arms are held high, shaking, as he offers her the tiny velvet box.

Her long eyelashes flutter; her dark curls wrap easily around her finger; her rosy lips purse as she considers the offer. Her answer will change everything. She draws this out, lapping up the power he has presented her with.

Think of the possibilities, the endless positives that effectively tip the scale; the much admired wedding, her parents' pride, the jealous eyes following her down the aisle, the fuss solely focused on her.

'Yes.'

His eyes swell. 'Wh-what?'

'Yes. I will.'

Rodolphus' face finally cracks into a smile, his eyes still reflecting his awed shock.

**3. Grief**

It wasn't pleading. It wasn't hate. It wasn't fear. It wasn't any of this, nothing of what she wants to achieve.

It's grief. Grief that she will not watch her son grow. Grief in knowing her husband will suffer the same fate of her. Grief that she will be leaving this tainted world that she has so tried to repair.

And yet Alice Longbottom does not break.

**4. Horror**

As grief is so evident in the woman in front of her, horror is so evident in the boy beside her.

Rodolphus insisted he join them, for reasons she knows not. He's just a boy – a foolish, idiot boy. He's not even helping, not even hurting.

Crouch just stands, watching her wand work, his wide, horrified eye shining with tears as the husband and wife writhe in unimaginable agony before him.

**5. Envy**

Envy flashes in his pale eyes as the folds of the veil lap around him.

He envies her. It should have been him, he thinks, who struck the winning blow. It should have been him that won.

Her laughs echo around the hall, as her kin, her brother Black, is swallowed by the thin black curtain. Swallowed up by the humiliating fate that people such as him will bend to.

**6. Fear**

Draco sits in fear. He breathes in fear. He lives in fear for the few weeks before school returns.

He tries to act proud, superior, boasting the eternal mark on his arm. But she sees his fear.

**7. Desperation**

Now this is what she likes.

Finally she sees what Alice Longbottom refused to display.

She sees the hurt and the pleading and the desperation for the end.

She can almost hear the young girl plead for her death. The soft, tormented whisper, contrasted to the frantic shouts coming from her sister's cellar.

The girl writhes and screams in pain, matching that of the boy's screams of anger.

She's able to control her frantic movement for a moment, raising a feeble hand to beg for mercy.

She promises she didn't take it. She promises she doesn't know. But the she knows the girl's lying; she can see it in her filthy mudblood eyes.

The girl continues to scream, to cry, and she begins to doubt her guilt. Perhaps they did find it.

But that's too bad, because she likes to hear her scream.

**8. Rage**

Another young mother killed at her hands. Another infant son left motherless in the world. Another broken family. All of this accounted to her own hands.

But this time it was _hers. _This time the infant she left alone was her own family, the Black blood pulsing through is veins, tainted my Muggles and half-breeds. This is, if not more so, sweeter than Sirius.

And the said half-breed turns to her, blind rage filling every corner of his lined face. He does not think. He does not comprehend. He just sees hate as his beautiful love falls to the ground, the light brown eyes of her mother empty and glazed.

Remus Lupin shifts his wand from Dolohov to her, and she cackles madly. He is a fool. A fool like his wife. A fool like Andromeda.

He opens his mouth. '_AVADA-_'but he is caught by another flash of green. Dolohov seized the chance of confusion and rage and distraction to finish of the husband, like she had finished off the wife.

**9. Pity**

Narcissa's pale blue eyes grace her and she shakes her head. The youngest Black attempts with all her might to suppress her tears, but it can't be done.

But it is not sadness. It is pity. Pity because, as opposed to the two youngest girls, their oldest, the one that they were supposed to model themselves after, failed to find love.

* * *

**Review if you enjoyed, please. **

**And please, if you're going to subscribe, subscribe to Author, not the story! It is clearly marked as a one-shot!**

**x**


End file.
